Do You Believe In Magic?
by miamoretti
Summary: Killian Jones is drowning his sorrows in a bar, disillusioned by the so-far fruitless quest to find his Swan. Emma Swan happens to be going to that same bar, dragged along by a friend who is intent on making Emma's birthday go off with a bang. Literally.
1. Part 1

**_Do You Believe In Magic?_**

* * *

_A Captain Swan Two-Shot_

* * *

It was a Friday night and Killian Jones had watched as the afternoon, just-got-off-work, quick-evening-drink-before-home crowd was gradually replaced by the younger, more formally dressed, out-for-a-good-time crowd. It had somewhat fascinated him as he watched idly from the bar, cradling his rum and occasionally staring down at the amber liquid wearily.

He'd been in New York City for almost three months and still had yet to locate Emma. As the days had passed by and his search continued to prove fruitless, he more-often-than-not found himself drinking late into the night. They'd been apart for over a year and it wasn't getting any easier.

It always ended the same really. He'd drag himself back to Baelfire's former apartment, where he had taken residence since arriving in the city, thanks to the lad's foresight in keeping a spare key located on the premises, to which he'd given Killian instructions on how to find it. Then he'd fall into a fitful sleep, Emma's beautiful face haunting his dreams.

He'd often wake up in a cold sweat, the small swan tattoo he'd had carved into his wrist aching inexplicably and reminding him of his promise. He'd find her and he'd bring back her memories. Her family were in trouble and, as much as they all wanted her to live a happy life with Henry, they needed her more than ever.

And today was her birthday, he remembered. Throwing back the last bit of rum, he pushed the glass away from him and glanced at the clock about the bar. 10pm. He'd been there for just over four hours and had thrown back at least five glasses of rum. Most men his size would be on the floor by five, yet he only felt slightly buzzed. Enough to ease the ache Emma's absence had left in his heart. Tolerance was as much as he could hope for.

He noticed the bar was getting a little crowded and decided to have one more drink then head back to Bae's apartment earlier than usual, with a plan to spend the next day searching a new part of the city for his Swan. He couldn't give up.

* * *

It was Emma's birthday. Once again, the day she dreaded had rolled round, but this year, one of the only people she really considered a friend had insisted they "celebrate" her last birthday in her twenties.

Angela had all but dragged her out that evening, arranging for Henry to stay at her house with her two sons, looked after by her more than competent husband. So, Emma had absolutely no reason or excuse to provide for missing an evening of drinking and dancing with her friend.

Reluctantly, she'd given in and had half-heartlessly attempted to dress up for the occasion. But even her half-hearted attempt had turned at least half a dozen heads on their way into the bar. And she couldn't deny that knowing she 'still had it' gave her a bit of a thrill. The red dress that hugged her figure to perfection was one that she did feel particularly sexy in.

She was overly cautious about bringing any man into her life, partly because of her maternal protective instinct, and partly because she was scared of getting hurt again. She was scared of feeling as broken and alone and used as she had when Neal had disappeared out of her life, letting her take the fall for his crime.

She had walls as high as the Empire State Building and, though she would reluctantly admit that she really missed sex, she found it easier to completely distance herself from any possibility of getting attached. It was just easier that way.

As they walked into the bar and glanced around for a booth or a table, Emma caught sight of a guy at the bar dressed all in leather and chuckled to herself, not thinking anything more of it. New York City was certainly home to many...interesting characters.

Angela disappeared to the bar to get their drinks while Emma scanned the room and after a few minutes, the couple right next to her began to vacate a high table. As they moved away, she slid into the still-warm stool and smiled victoriously at Angela as she returned with drinks.

"I'm impressed. I thought we'd be standing up all night. Oh, and there's this pirate impersonator guy at the bar. He is a _fine_ specimen of a man! If I wasn't married, Emma. Seriously. The eyes on him should be illegal."

Emma laughed, shaking her head and rolling her eyes slightly. She glanced over at him and she could tell even from his profile that he was certainly easy on the eyes.

"Why the hell is he dressed like that in here though?"

She took a sip of her drink and found that her eyes kept wandering back to him of their own accord.

"I guess some women find the leather thing a turn on. Maybe he's on Broadway and he's one of those method actor guys that stays in character. Whatever, he's hot."

Angela shrugged, pushing her red hair back behind her shoulders. Angela's hair was something she always got compliments on. Naturally copper-colored, she played to it and Emma had always envied the way her friend could so effortlessly style herself to make it seem as though her hair was an accessory to finish off every outfit.

"You're crazy. But I'm glad you_ forced_ me to come out tonight. My birthday has never been something I've wanted to acknowledge really."

"Because of all the shitty ones you had in the system? Emma, you couldn't choose your family then, but you can now. You're family to me, Adam and the boys. We love you."

Angela reached over and squeezed her friend's hand, giving her a genuinely warm smile. Emma squeezed back and tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

"But anyway, it's your birthday. No soppy subjects tonight. I'm gonna turn up the heat and make you have a bit of fun. Get you out of the grown-up comfort zone you hide in."

Emma looked at her friend with a wary expression, getting a little nervous about what she had in mind.

"You're gonna go up to pirate guy and you're gonna start a conversation. I'd say flirt outrageously but I know I'd be pushing it."

Angela smirked and Emma shook her head with a sigh.

"You just totally want me to find out why he's dressed as a pirate. I am not being your wingman. You're awful."

She couldn't help but laugh out loud but she'd misread Angela's intentions.

"Actually, Emma Swan, I'm trying to get you laid," she smirked as she continued, "I happen to know there has been no man in your life in the whole year I've known you. That is far too long for a woman in her twenties to go without getting some. Believe me, it'll loosen you up. You're far too uptight."

She joked with a big grin on her pretty face. Taking hold of Emma's hand, she subtly led her halfway to the bar and then have her a gentle push in the direction of the pirate, before quickly retrieving their table.

Emma awkwardly tottered forward as Angie pushed her and self-consciously smoothed her dress. The mysterious stranger turned as she caught his attention with a clearing of her throat.

* * *

Killian threw back the last swig of rum and was about to make his escape when he heard a feminine "ahem" from behind him. He had grown somewhat accustomed to being approached and chatted up by women in the bars he'd frequented over the months, but none of them were Emma, so he simply wasn't interested.

Letting a small sigh pass his lips, he turned to greet whoever was requesting his attention. And his heart stopped.

His mind was suddenly in overdrive as he saw her face. Emma. Emma, Emma, Emma. His Swan was right in front of him, close enough to touch, to smell her perfume and watch her red-painted lips smile back at him.

He felt dizzy with the heady euphoria of seeing her again and it was all he could do not to crash his lips down to hers, the way he'd dreamed of doing every night since their separation.

His elation was erred by confusion. She'd approached him. Did she recognise him? And if she did, why wasn't she throwing her arms around him or exclaiming his name in surprise? And Goddamn, he hadn't noticed what she was wearing.

His eyes travelled the length of her, unable to fully take in the siren stood before him. He'd never seen her dressed like that before and he was becoming ferociously turned on. The red fabric tightly hugged every gentle curve of her body, accentuated her breasts and oh-so-feminine frame, and those legs...he was definitely a sucker for those legs.

Snapping himself out of it, he quickly returned his gaze to her face and beamed at her. It was all he could do to stop her name from falling from his lips like a prayer. His heart was hammering in his chest and she was blushing as she leaned against the bar next to him, clearly trying to be casual.

"So, my friend and I were wondering why you're dressed like a pirate?"

She said sweetly, her eyes roaming over his attire. He was thankful she'd averted her gaze from his face momentarily, because he felt his heart and his face drop. She didn't remember. She'd approached him for the same reason all the other women had. Intrigue and, quite possibly, attraction.

He cleared his throat and forced the smile back onto his face as her eyes met his again. Gods, she was more beautiful than his dreams could ever do justice to. The fingers of his good hand tingled with the urge to touch her but he clenched his fist by his side.

"I guess you could say it's who I am, lass."

He offered, thanking the Gods that his voice hadn't cracked the way his heart just had. She laughed softly, shaking her head.

"I'm not really good at this...chatting guys up thing. It's my birthday and my friend's dragged me out and I feel stupid because I couldn't think of what to say to you other than to ask you that. And...I'll shut up now," She laughed awkwardly, running a hand through her hair, "Wanna buy me a drink?"

He had to physically stop himself from staring at her, because she didn't remember him and the last thing he wanted to do was freak her out.

But this was not the kick-ass Emma he remembered. She still had the fire in her eyes that he'd knew by heart, but she was softer round the edges. Maybe happy memories of a life where she'd seen her son grow up had stopped her heart from locking itself away.

The woman he'd fallen in love with was insecure as hell about her past and the people who loved her, but fiercely independent and distrustful until you'd proven yourself to her.

He could still see that same wariness in her whole being, but she was warmer than the Emma he'd known. He didn't know what to make of that, because he was here to destroy the false memories that had perhaps create that warmth in her.

Snapping out of his reverie, he motioned to the bartender and smiled warmly at Emma as the man approached to take their order.

"Whatever beverage the lady wishes."

He said to the man and Emma flashed him a smile in return before ordering a rum and coke. He couldn't help the thrill that coursed through him. Rum and coke. She'd never been a rum drinker before he'd introduced her to it.

"Rum? Lass after my own heart."

He commented lightly. If only she knew how true that offhand comment really was.

"Yeah, I don't know what it is, but in the last year, I've just started to crave it occasionally."

She shrugged and took the drink as it was handed to her, sipping through the tiny straw in such an innocent way that he was somewhat mesmerized.

"So, your accent. You're from...England?"

"I...travel. Quite frequently. Pardon my manners, name's Killian."

He held out his hand and as she took it, sparks shot up his arm but he managed to hide it well. He'd ached to touch her again for a year and now here she was, her hand in his, feeling like no time had passed at all. His heart jumped.

"Emma," she offered, smiling a little shyly and glancing down at her hand in his, "Oh...nice tattoo."

He dropped his gaze to follow hers and saw his swan tattoo exposed. He always yanked his hand away from her, as though she'd suspect something weird was going on. But she simply smiled.

"My last name is Swan. That's a funny coincidence."

He chuckled somewhat nervously and tried to slow his racing heart. He watched as Emma shimmied into the newly-vacated bar stool beside him and wondered briefly if this was all just another cruel dream.

They talked for what could have been hours and Killian revelled in the way she would throw her head back laughing at the way he'd said something, or reach out and touch his arm while she was talking. He was falling in love with her all over again, and she didn't even know who he was.

Emma's phone suddenly vibrated and she quickly retrieved it from her purse, eyes scanning over the message she'd just received.

_"I am so proud of you, little bird. Make sure you're waking up with hot pirate guy in the morning and call me with all the details. A."_

She looked over her shoulder at where Angie had been sitting and found that her friend had disappeared. Obviously she'd figured her plan to get Emma laid had been a success and disappeared as fast as possible to make sure she didn't bail out of guilt. Damn, that woman knew her too well.

Turning back to Killian as she put her phone back in her purse, she offered him a smile.

"My friend's bailed on me. So, I guess you're stuck keeping me company."

"Not a hardship, I assure you."

He grinned, his every nerve ending still on fire with the thrill of being with her again, of finally having her next to him. Even if the circumstances weren't what he'd hoped.

* * *

As the night wore on and the bar cleared out with the crowd moving on to other bars or swapping it for nightclubs, Emma glanced at the clock and her eyes widened.

"Killian, it's almost 4am! We've been talking for _hours_ and you probably wanted to get out of here, right?"

He faltered, torn knowing their time together would be ending and that she would likely have to get home soon anyway.

"Do you...erm...want my number? Maybe we could see each other again?"

His heart sank. He wouldn't be able to call her, because he didn't own one of those contraptions every other human he'd come across in this world seemed to own. But he nodded regardless, because at least then he wouldn't be letting her go completely and maybe it would help him find her again.

She beamed at him and reached over to the end of the bar to grab a random business card out of the bowl that various people had thrown them into. Sliding a pen out of her purse, she scribbled down her number on the back of card and handed it to him.

He took the card and stared down at it. For three months, he'd had nothing to locate her with, no matter how hard he'd searched. Then, she suddenly shows up at a bar he happens to be in and approaches him of her own accord. Not only that, but she do easily gives him a way to reach her that it makes him ache with relief.

As she stood up, he could see her falter for a moment, as though she was having some kind of internal argument with herself. Finally, she spoke.

"I don't usually do this but...do you wanna come to my place?"

Her voice was small and he could see she was nervous. He wanted so badly to kiss her then but he held it back, even though he was somewhat convinced she'd respond in kind.

Pausing for a moment, he realized that no part of him wanted to end their night by saying goodbye in a bar, with no guarantee that he definitely would see her again considering he didn't have a phone or fully know how one worked.

Nodding finally, he stood up and she reached for his hand, leading him out of the bar. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He definitely needed her to keep hold of that dress.

She hailed a cab and as they climbed into one, she gave the driver her address. He memorized her words, playing the address over and over in his mind so he couldn't possibly forget it and entirely convinced he was about to wake up from what was surely a dream.


	2. Part 2

Thank you all so much for the follows, favorites and especially for the wonderful reviews. I appreciate every singe one of you.  
_Part 2 is rated M_ though I'm not an accomplished smut writer so please take that into consideration! I tried my best to do it justice, and I hope you enjoy my efforts!

* * *

**Do You Believe In Magic?**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

Killian memorized the street, the building, the amount of floors they travelled in the tiny ascending box and the number on her door. He committed it all to memory, determined he wouldn't lose her again.

He wasn't entirely sure where she saw the night ending, but he was more than happy to stay by her side as long as she wished. Just being close to her again, seeing that smile and those eyes and hearing her voice say his name…he knew no dream he'd had over the past year could have ever come close to the beautiful reality.

As she unlocked her apartment and gestured for him to come inside, she kicked her impossibly high heels off to the side of the hallway. Pressing her now-bare feet flat against the cool floorboards, she let out a soft groan of pleasure and relief.

Killian's fingers twitched at the sound and his heart jumped a little. She was completely oblivious, he thought with a small smile, to how many times he'd imagined eliciting that very sound from her lips.

"Do you want a drink? Like, coffee or something?"

She didn't sound as nervous and unsure of herself as she had at the bar and he realized that they were in her comfort zone now. The balance of power had shifted slightly over to her and that set her at ease.

He smiled and looked over at her as she busied herself in the kitchen.

"Hot chocolate with cinnamon please, m'lady."

He waited and sure enough, he pulled the reaction from her that he'd expected. She dropped spoon she was holding on the countertop and spun round to face him, surprise written all over her face.

"Are you serious? No one drinks that…it's my favorite drink…"

He grinned back at her and offered a non-committal shrug.

"I was introduced to it once by someone who had bloody good taste."

She turned back to prepare their drinks and he sat down on the sofa, glancing around the room and taking in everything about her he felt he could have missed in the time they'd been apart.

"Nice place you've got here, Swan."

He commented as she placed their drinks down. She glanced up at him, a little confused as to why he'd used her last name. He hoped she hadn't caught his 'deer in headlights' expression as he'd realized his blunder the second it left his lips.

He frantically tried to remember whether she'd told him her last name and with relief he recalled her commenting on his tattoo. That had been a close call and his heart hadn't fully stopped racing as he flashed her one of his disarming grins.

As she sat down beside him, close enough for him to idly reach up and twirl one of her golden blonde locks around his finger, she looked back at him from under her lashes. He couldn't help wondering if the blush he could see travelling up her neck tasted as good as it looked.

As she leaned closer still, his heart momentarily stilled in his chest as a thought occurred to him. If he kissed her…her memories might flood back. All he'd been thinking of all night was tasting her lips again, but the small chance that he could bring her memories back that way, without using the potion the Crocodile had given him that was stored safely in his jacket pocket, made his mind whir.

He was sure, without a doubt, that she was his true love. David had told him about the time he'd tried to bring back Snow's memories with True Love's Kiss…and she'd almost beat him to death in return.

_'Do not try to kiss her, Hook. And I'm not saying that as her father, I'm saying that as a man who tried it and suffered the consequences. True Love's Kiss doesn't work if she doesn't remember you.'_

He could hear David's words echoing in his mind, but he couldn't deny that it was worth a shot. She wasn't likely to kick him in the balls or crack him with a chair after their evening together thus far.

He let his thumb graze over her cheek and a soft sigh fell from her lips as her eyes fluttered. His hand slid from her cheek down to cradle her neck, his fingers tangling gently in the hair at the back of her neck. He leaned in and watched her eyes closed and her chin tilt upwards slightly, anticipating his kiss.

It felt like fire was coursing through his veins and he'd never felt such a heady high before. He savored every second of touching her before placing the softest kiss on her lips.

The spark that jumped between them was palpable to them both and it was as though a dam had opened. His good hand pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss and pouring into her all the words he couldn't say yet.

She let out a kitten-like mewl and moved closer to him without breaking the fiery contact of their lips. Her tongue gently touched his lips and he granted entry eagerly, quickly engaging in a dual as he got lost in every sensation she stirred within him.

Emma was on fire, driven by the pure need that this devilishly handsome stranger with enchanting baby blues and a disarming ability to leave her breathless with his lips had created within her. She couldn't get enough and before she could even control her own body, she was straddling him, hands in his hair, keeping him impossibly close.

The way he looked at her, as though she was the most beautiful and precious gem he'd ever laid eyes on, and the way he touched her as though she was fine porcelain, was enough to make her melt into his arms. She wasn't sure she remembered any man ever treating her the way this mysterious pirate did.

He pulled back momentarily and looked into her eyes, as though searching for something in them. She didn't know it, but he was searching for memories.

Emma was breathing hard and her dress was pulled tight across her upper thighs as she straddled him, barely covering the lace panties she was now very glad she'd chosen to wear. One of his hands was still tangled in her hair, while the other was pressed against her hip without actually gripping.

She'd wondered why he wore just one glove but hadn't asked, assuming his reason may not be something he wanted to share. Or perhaps it was simply part of his costume. That was certainly not at the forefront of her mind now though.

She couldn't help but feel he was familiar in a way that she could swear he'd touched her ten thousand times. His fingers seemed to know her by heart and his lips felt like a memory. But it made no sense to her.

He pressed his forehead against hers as they both tried to catch the air that was currently evading their lungs.

"That was…."

He started, and couldn't help flashing back to their dalliance in Neverland, where she had finished his sentence by shooting him down. He snapped back to the present, his eyes locked onto hers as she smiled.

"Just the beginning."

She finished for him, sliding off his lap with an easy elegance, and took his hand, leading him across the apartment, their drinks left untouched on the table. He frowned as he followed her and when she opened the door to her bedroom, he tugged her hand.

"Emma…"

He said softly, pulling her closer to him and once again touching her face as though he was gazing into heaven and being allowed to touch an angel. Her breath caught in her throat and she looked up at him with confusion.

"Emma…I don't want to take you like this."

A frown settled on her face and she pulled back, studying him. She honestly didn't know if he was simply saying what he felt he should say in order to be gentlemanly, or if he actually meant it. The earnest expression on his face wasn't a false one, she knew.

"I don't understand. If you didn't come back here to sleep with me, what did you come back for? To _talk_?"

The incredulous tone of her voice told him she wasn't impressed. She thought he was playing games, messing her around, and he needed to fix that.

She waved her hand and disappeared into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

He stood awkwardly in front of the door for several long moments. How did he explain that he didn't want to take advantage in a situation where she wasn't fully aware of who he was or how it could change the relationship they might have once she had her memories back?

He believed in good form and sleeping with Emma without her memories was, in his mind, sleeping with her without her consent. And he simply couldn't do that, even if she couldn't possibly understand. He wanted their first time to be something of which they were both fully aware of in every sense.

He was trying to figure out how to put those sentiments into words for her, without sounding crazy, when a thought occurred to him. He stuffed his hand into his pocket and his fingers closed around the small vial he'd so carefully carried all these months.

He glanced back at their drinks and knew this was his chance. Striding over to the table, he pulled the vial of blue liquid from his pocket and quickly emptied it into one of the mugs. The hot chocolate glowed for a moment before returning to it's original, unsuspecting color.

Lifting the mug carefully, he headed back toward her bedroom door and used his fake hand to tap gently on the door. Calling her name, he paused before pushing the door open.

* * *

Emma was sat on the edge of her bed, her back to him. He heard her sniffle and his heart almost split in two. He'd made her cry, and he couldn't even explain why to her, because she'd just think he was insane.

Carefully carrying the drink around to her, he placed it on the end table and dropped to his knees in front of her. Taking her hand, he pressed a chaste kiss to her knuckles and she finally looked up to meet his gaze.

Unshed tears shone in her eyes but she wore an indignant expression.

"It kinda sucks getting rejected in your own damn apartment, Killian. Were you just leading me on all night? No intentions of following through?"

She caught the flash of pain in his eyes and her confusion grew. There was far more going on in this man's head than he was letting on. She just couldn't understand what he was holding back from her. She'd checked out his rings and none of them were wedding bands so she assumed he wasn't married.

"Do you believe in magic?"

He asked her softly, taking her by surprise. She was baffled by his strange question at first but she slowly shook her head, awaiting an explanation.

"Well, I do. And I don't want this to be just a dalliance, because I feel a magic between us that I haven't felt in…many years."

She looked back at him, searching his face. She was good at reading people and he wasn't spinning tales. He'd had the perfect opportunity to get her dress off with no more questions asked, yet he'd chosen to slow it down. He was unlike any man she'd ever known before.

But, while he wasn't exactly declaring undying love, he was surely saying he wanted more than to just get into her pants.

"We only met tonight…"

She said slowly, her heart hammering in her chest. She wasn't quite ready to dive head-first into some kind of weird relationship thing with a guy she'd met at a bar and brought back for sex…but at the same time, she was inexplicably drawn to him in a way she had no idea how to describe.

He reached over and lifted the mug of the now not-so-hot chocolate and placed it in her hands. She looked down at it and then back at him. Fine. If he wanted to take it slower, she'd go along with it up until a certain point.

Shaking her head, she lifted the mug to her lips and took a long drink. Placing it back on the end table, she stood up and straightened her dress. Killian pushed himself to his feet too, watching her carefully.

Suddenly, Emma felt the room begin to spin around her and she grasped hold of the bedpost for support.

Taking a deep breath through her nose, she swallowed thickly when she heard Killian saying her name. Stumbling forward and panicking at the overwhelming dizziness suddenly fogging her mind, she groped for the wall, trying to stay upright.

Killian's heart was in his throat. Rumple hadn't told him what would happen when she took the potion, so the possible scenarios hadn't really entered his mind. But seeing the fear and confusion on her face, the way she stumbled and tried desperately to focus, he didn't know what to do.

Grabbing her arms to steady her, he said her name repeatedly. She struggled to meet his gaze, her eyes glassy and struggling to stay open.

"Y-you…you drugged me…what did you…"

She accused, panic and fear lacing her words as she stumbled over them. His eyes widened as she suddenly lost consciousness and collapsed. He caught her carefully.

Lifting her slight frame up into his arms with ease, he lay her on the bed, his own panic overwhelming him. What the hell was he supposed to do now? Rumple had conveniently left out the details where Emma collapsing was par for the course.

So did he just wait for her to wake up, memories in tact? Or was he supposed to try and wake her? Would she even wake up at all? Kneeling down beside the bed, he took her lifeless hand in his and whispered pleas for her to come back to him. He couldn't lose her again, not like this.

* * *

Three hours had passed and the sun was cracking through the blinds. But Killian barely noticed. He hadn't moved from Emma's side and his heart was aching. There was no sign of her waking up and he felt as though he was reliving the moment he lost Milah all those lifetimes ago. He'd prayed he'd never feel so wretchedly empty and ripped apart like that again.

Kissing her hand for the hundredth time, he whispered her name and moved to lean over her, pleading with her to come back to him. Nothing.

Leaning down, he pressed a gentle, desperate kiss to her lips and suddenly it was as though a spark had passed between them. He pulled back in shock at the sensation, touching his lips as he looked down at her.

For a moment, she remained still. But then, in a split second that stopped his heart, she shot up, gasping for breath, her eyes as wide as saucers. She was breathing hard, hands braced on the bed as her eyes slowly began to regain focus. She blinked once, twice, and then turned her gaze to meet his.

He saw tears filling up in her eyes and he realized he was holding his breathe.

"Hook."

She whispered, her voice hoarse with emotion. The air rushed into his lungs all at once, making him dizzy with the euphoria of it all and he couldn't help but laugh with relief and joy as she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Swan. You remember? You know who I am?"

He felt her nod and squeezed her tighter, never wanting to let her go and swearing to himself that he would never lose her again. He wanted to cry with elation, but he managed to hold back, though he wasn't sure quite how he managed that.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"You found me. And you kissed me. You…True Love's kiss…it worked…"

The gravity of what that meant was just dawning on her and she cupped his cheeks, looking into his eyes before leaning forward and kissing him deeply.

They broke apart for a moment, remaining silent and trying to take in everything that a year had taken away from them.

Looking up at him with nothing but love in her eyes, she found her voice.

"You could have taken advantage of me when I had no memory of you. But you didn't," she ran her fingers down his cheeks gently, "But I'm me now. And I want you to take me, Hook."

His heart leapt in his chest and he gave her the warmest, most joyous smile she had ever seen, before he quickly leaned forward to claim her lips.

"As you wish, my love."

He mumbled against her mouth, leaning her back on the bed as their lips battled with a passion they were both powerless to control. Her hands tugged at his hair, trying to keep him as close to her as physically possible, and his hands slid down the side of her dress.

Without breaking their kiss, she pushed his jacket off his shoulders and let her hands roam across his shirt-covered back. In that moment, she needed to feel his skin beneath her fingers more than she needed air.

He pulled back and shrugged his jacket off completely and she slid out from underneath him, standing up and motioning for him to unzip her dress.

He stood behind her and gladly obliged. But instead of ripping the fabric away from her body like a part of him wanted to, he stopped. He began to pepper kisses down her neck and across her shoulder as he slowly slid the dress down. He could hear her breathing pick up at his sudden change of pace and knew he was going to drive her wild. It was the only thing on his mind.

As her dress fell to the floor, she stepped out of it and turned to face him as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He was completely and utterly mesmerized by her and she smiled at him, reaching forward to unbutton his shirt, making quick work of it and discarding it carelessly on the floor.

She pushed him back on the bed then and he was entranced. His eyes were drinking in every detail of her. Long, toned legs he'd fantasised about for far too long; flat, toned stomach and small, perfect breasts that were annoyingly still hidden from him. She blushed prettily at his wonderful gaze and he reached out to bring her closer to him.

"You're so beautiful."

He said, his voice barely a whisper and she leaned down to kiss him again. His hands slid up her back, faltering when they reached her bra.

"Gods, what is this awful contraption about?"

He muttered and she laughed softly, the most beautiful sound he could imagine. She quickly reached behind her and unclasped the bra, sending that to meet its fate on the floor before reaching forward and tugging at the buckle of Killian's belt.

He took the hint and had his pants off in record time, leaving him lying back on the bed, propped up on his elbows, in nothing but his skin, watching Emma with hungry eyes.

She slid her lace panties down achingly slowly, drawing out his torture and smirking wickedly at him as she did so.

"You're a bloody siren, Swan."

He groaned in frustration, the evidence of what she was doing to him right in front of her. She licked her lips as she glanced at him appreciatively, which only made him groan again.

Deciding she'd tortured him enough, she moved forward and straddled him easily, pressing his arousal between them as he pushed himself to sit up properly, wrapping his arms around her waist and welcoming the searing kiss she pressed to his lips.

The fire between them burned white hot and before long, after lingering kisses and roaming hands just weren't satisfying their need for one another, they shifted onto the bed properly and she rained open-mouthed kisses down his body.

Tormenting him briefly, Emma nipped and kissed his thighs, but when she felt his deliciously-defined muscles tensing beneath her kisses, she turned and took him in her mouth completely.

He couldn't breath. Eyes wide open and toes curling at the incredible sensations she was creating with her tongue, he made a quiet strangled sound in the back of his throat. His eyes rolled back in his head when he felt her humming around him and he reached down to still her head before she stopped his heart with her incredibly talented mouth.

"Emma, Gods…it's been a long time. If you carry on like that…you'll be the end of me, love."

His voice was strained and she pulled back, smirking at him and moving back up his body, pausing to gently suck on a sensitive spot on his neck. He shivered and took hold of her hips, turning them in one quick movement so that she was on her back, hair fanned out on the pillow, looking positively angelic.

"A gentleman always returns a favor, lass."

It was his turn to smirk as he mirrored her actions, kissing down her body, pausing to pay attention to every part of her that elicited a moan or a squirm when he kissed it.

Swirling his tongue around each nipple, he placed kisses down her taut stomach, feeling the soft muscles clench under his lips. Finally, he settled between her thighs and slid his hands underneath her to give her perfect little ass a gratuitous squeeze, earning a soft gasp from her lips.

Wasting no more time, he pressed a firm kiss to her center, darting his tongue out to taste her, unable to hold back a grin as she arched her back and moaned loudly. Thankfully, she could be as loud as she liked because they had the apartment to themselves. And he planned to make her scream his name by the end of it.

Working her expertly with his tongue, her moans got more intense and breathier until he was sure she was going to hyperventilate. One of her hands was balled in the bedsheets, while the other reached down to run her fingers through his hair.

He could feel the tension in her body building and when she suddenly held her breath, he slid two fingers inside her. She gasped and immediately came apart around him, her eyes squeezed shut and her whole body shaking, with loud, insistent moans falling from her lips, along with words like "fuck!" And "yes!" And "oh god…" He had to admit, he found it insanely erotic to hear such things coming out of her pretty mouth.

As she came down from her high, her body still shaking and her pulse beating loudly in her ears, she blinked to clear the stars from in front of her eyes. When she did, she found Killian smiling down at her, his deliciously defined body pressed gently against hers. They couldn't have fit more perfectly.

"That was…"

She started, breathy and dazed.

"_Not_ a one-time thing."

He assured her with a smirk and a soft laugh fell from her lips as she shook her head.

"I'd like to make love to you now."

He stated, running his hands gently down her side and shifting so that he was settled between her legs. She smiled up at him and pulled him down to kiss him deeply, gasping against his lips as she felt the tip of him pushing inside her.

It had been far too long and she winced a little as she adjusted to his size, feeling like a virgin again as she forced herself to relax to take him all in. It didn't take long and soon she was throwing her head back, crying out his name as he began to move, gently at first, then with increasing speed and force.

Her nails dragged down his back and they both gasped at the sensations the other was creating. Wrapping her legs around his waist and crossing her ankles behind him, she forced him deeper at a new angle that left them both breathless.

"Oh, god….right there…"

She choked out desperately as he hit the sweet spot whose existence she'd believed was a myth until now. It felt like fireworks exploding at the bottom of her belly and she was suddenly flying over the edge, clutching him and crying out his moniker over and over again, blinded by colors and shattering around him.

He wasn't far behind, groaning breathlessly before he gave one last thrust and stilled inside her, his eyes squeezing shut as he let her name fall from his lips, a prayer that had finally been answered.

Collapsing on top of her, he felt her fingers dancing lightly across the sweat-slicked skin of his firm back and he'd never felt so sated. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and sighed contentedly. After a few moments he rolled to lay beside her, with Emma instinctively moving into the warm of his embrace, head resting gently on his chest.

After endless minutes of basking in the afterglow, the morning air beginning to settle around them, Killian tugged the cover up around them and wrapped his arm around Emma, pressing a kiss into her hair and nuzzling her softly.

"I love you, Emma Swan."

He said quietly, and even though what they'd just shared had left him in no doubt about her feelings for him, he still held his breath once the words had left his lips. She shifted next to him and tilted her head so as to look into his eyes.

"And I love you, Killian Jones."

* * *

_Fin._


End file.
